1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for granular substances and includes a pour spout which is opened diagonally and upwardly into a triangular shape. More particularly, this container has a pour spout which is opened diagonally and upwardly into a triangular shape at an upper part of a left side board. While the spout is closed, it ensures sealing, namely, granular substances do not spill from any part of the container other than the spout. This container can be manufactured mechanically on a mass production basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container of this type having a spout which is opened diagonally and upwardly was disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 52-35216 (devised by the inventor of the present invention). This container has a spout which is opened diagonally and upwardly into a triangular shape and comprises an upper part of a left side board and a sliding board connected to a side edge of the upper part of the left side board. The sliding board is guided into and slides between a front side board and an inserting piece contiguous to a ceiling board. However, since the inserting piece is merely contiguous to the ceiling board through a fold line, the sliding board opening cannot be held satisfactorily between the inserting piece and the front side board and it is difficult to maintain the opened and closed state of the spout due to the restoring force of a fold line for the upper part of the left side board. Moreover, while the spout is open, the sliding board must be supported by hand and this results in a force acting inwardly of the container on the sliding board. Thus, the sliding board is shifted inwardly and as a result a gap is caused between the sliding board and the front side board and granular substances in the container spill through the gap. In addition, when the spout is closed, it cannot be closed perfectly.